This invention relates to decoys for use by hunters and photographers and more particularly, to a method of attracting predators such as coyotes, bobcats, foxes, wolves, bear and the like, using a lightweight bird decoy that simulates a migratory, forager, predator or waterfowl bird having a decoy body which is typically supported on a rod or stake or on a spring attached to the rod or stake or suspended, typically by monofilament fishing line, from a limb or pole, to impart life-like movements to the decoy when the wings flap in an up and down motion. In a first preferred embodiment the decoy is configured in the shape of a dove, quail, crow, hawk, duck, goose or the like and is supported on the upper end of a typically tapered spring which is provided on the upper end of an elongated support rod or stake, the lower end of which support rod is typically inserted in the ground or in the bottom of a water body. The tapered spring facilitates life-like simulated flying, take-off, landing and foraging movements of the decoy, imparted by the flapping wing or wings, to attract predators or other wild animals for photography, observation or hunting purposes. In a second embodiment, a flying bird decoy is suspended from a limb or pole by means of nearly invisible monofilament line to facilitate a life-like circular flying motion of the decoy. A simulated injury, panic or distress is imparted to the decoy in a third embodiment of the invention by mounting the decoy on the rod or spring as described above, folding one wing and operating the decoy to cause flapping of the extended wing and erratic, typically circular movement of the decoy.